


Smuggler's Blues

by kageygirl



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When they come for me, I'll be gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smuggler's Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lannakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/gifts).



> Written for the [Sanctuary Women Comment Ficathon](http://myfloralbonnet.livejournal.com/68894.html).

Kate's got stashes all over the place--money, passports, fake IDs. She's used to living with a go bag by the door, another in the trunk of her car, just in case a job goes sour, just in case her employers decide to tie up loose ends. Just in case the scene gets too heavy and tries to tie her down, rope her in, clip her wings.

She's got people who owe her favors, and people she can beg, bribe, or threaten for them. She's got people who'll do her the most solid of solids, and forget she ever existed.

She's the person who gets the job done and gets gone.

Or, at least, she used to be.

Lately, she's started to like having all of her clothes in one place. She's getting used to having people she can count on to patch her up without stabbing her in the back, who stick around longer than the length of a contract. She's been sharing her bolt holes with critters in bigger trouble than she is, been burning her stashes to get other people over the border and through the woods.

She's got people who won't forget about her, no matter what happens.

Kate used to be a master of the vanishing act, a ghost on the wind when things got tight, already gone, just like the song.

Now the only thing she's trying to vanish from is her old life.


End file.
